


Switch up (Kyoutani x Reader)

by AyAries_17



Series: Haikyuu x reader [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyAries_17/pseuds/AyAries_17
Summary: Your back isn't the only thing Kyoutani breaks ;)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170395
Kudos: 13





	Switch up (Kyoutani x Reader)

Kyoutanis breath hitched slightly, legs shaking when your hand comes into contact with his already bruised thigh. He was already so overstimulated but the thought of losing the bet to you fuelled him up every time you denied him of his orgasm. Both of his muscular arms were held in place with a piece of satin cloth connected to the head board. The silky restraint shifted every now and then as he struggled. Tugging lightly on the collar you placed around his neck, his upper half arched trying his best to contain the whimpers that flowed from his pink lips. The homemade gag, which was just another piece of cloth, was already soaked in his saliva muffling his pleads to finally have a release. 

Sadistic laughs fill the bedroom as you cooed at the pathetic boy laying spread out on your bed. Trailing your fingertips down his defined abs but never any further. Your mouth places gentle kisses to the area on his thighs you had marked, leaving the ghost of your hot breath on his hardened cock. His eyes widened at your touch and his body shuddered in reaction.

Honey filled orbs connected with yours, lust dripping from every curve of his body. “Such a needy bitch” Your words were like poison to him yet so addicting he would never be able to get enough. Muffled growls were the only replacement he could find for the desperate words he yearned to say, hoping they would persuade you to finish what you started. The growing smirk on your face wasn’t something easily hidden, nor the aching between your legs that was beginning to become unbearable. 

Finally giving in, you place your leg over his to straddle his midsection. Your folds wrap around his length that was now pushing into his stomach. Slowly you push your hips to rock up and down the underside of his shaft, coaxing him in your juices that would help with later. His eyes rolled backwards slightly as another muffled whine soaked the cloth restricting his words. “You’re being such a good boy for me.” Your words stutter slightly along with your body when you stroke your clit against him. “If you want me to give in you’re gonna have to ask nicely”

His eyes were greedily focused on the movement of your hips, how the flow gave him the perfect amount of pleasure. You pull the gag away from his mouth, letting it naturally fall around his neck. “I know you’re desperate for my cock princess, I can smell you from here.” Without hesitation, you wrap the chain around your knuckles another time and pull on the material connected to his collar earning a sharp gasp from the blonde boy. You bring your face closer to his, leaving only two or three inches of air to separate you. “Don’t be a brat Kyo, you know I’ll win in the end.” The smile on his face was dangerous, establishing that he could get revenge on you whenever he wanted. However you bury that down with the other things you were currently trying to ignore, the urge to just sink on to him being one of them. Another harsh smack to his thigh caused him to crack slightly, a breathy _fuck_ accidentally slipping past him. With your free hand you push him back onto the mattress, turning your soft touch on his chest to painful scratches. No matter how confident your boyfriend attempted to seem the shaking of his lower lip gave him away all too soon. 

Kentarou’s smile fell to a needy lip bite, he took a deep breath to swallow his pride before opening his mouth again. “Please Y/n. I need to be inside of you. I can’t take it anymore, I need to feel you. Fuck me Y/n, please fuck me” His words stunned you. He had never been this willing before always giving you a hard time. Maybe it was because of his over stim or maybe because he just needed to cum - either way you could physically feel the effect he had on you… and he could too.

You didn’t want to give in to his pleads but your cunt ached for him to stretch you. Lowering down your hips as your lips brushed against the tip of his member leaking pre-cum. Teasing him as you did so. Kentarou’s bottom lip quivered as you dropped your hips a little lower, your eager hole sucking the head of his cock in. Deep groans flowing from his mouth as you edged further down. Rocking your hips up and down only taking in so much of him at a time. Your eyes threatened to roll back in pleasure at the feeling of him inside of you. 

He already had your pussy clenching around him as he sunk a little further in you. The squeeze of your tight walls sending him into overdrive. Thrusting his hips up taking you by surprise, throwing his head back moaning loudly at how he barely fit inside of you. The sudden intrusion had you whimpering as the tip of his cock kissed your cervix. 

Creating more tension in the chain as you wrapped it round your hand once again, making sure you had a firm grip. Yanking your arm backwards harshly as he was dragged upwards by the chain; the satin cloth strained against his wrists. Arching his back even more. Compelling him to look into your eyes, never daring to break eye contact with you as your other hand slammed down onto the lower half of his abdomen forcing his hips downwards pulling out of you slightly. He whined at the sudden movement, his eyes locked onto yours never wavering. 

Lifting your hand from his lower half, finger tips grazing his jaw line before tightly gripping his cheeks. Squishing them together forming red marks underneath your fingers. “You're just a useless fuck toy. I don’t care about your pleasure. I'm using you for myself. Don’t get greedy just because your cock is aching to touch me. You’ll get to when I say so. Understand?” You say almost spitting the words at him. Kentarou’s eyes scoured your body, eyeing up the small details like your stretch marks and the way your skin folded over. He loved those parts of you. The ones you would spend hours trying to hide and he would spend longer wondering why. 

But your intoxicating words made it harder to focus on anything but the way you looked around his cock. The way your touch made goose bumps appear across his skin or the way you threw your head back when he was rough. He loved nothing more than making you scream his name but when things would change like this he couldn’t help but feel smaller than you. Keeping up with his brat energy was always fun for you but he knew if he didn’t obey he would never get the way he wanted. 

Eyes locked on yours, he finally decided. He wasn’t done playing. “I’m not gonna- _fuck~_ ” His last word came out through gritted teeth almost like a hiss. Your hips reach the base of his dick, taking him all in with one slide, moving in small circles to try get used to the stretch. “Not going to what, huh?” Your evil smirk was something he longed to see, loving the way you used him. “I-I’m not g- _aaaha~_ going-” Your hand moves back down to the metal chain, slowly dragging it across his exposed skin while continuing to move your hips. Your pace was uneven and quickly led to you needing something to hold on to. Watching him stutter over his words gave you an extra confidence boost, helping the pace heighten slightly. 

Pulling on his restraints, small parts of his hands turned white from how much force he was using. His teeth caught his lip again trying not to raise his hips to meet you halfway. You watch in amusement as the boy beneath you struggles to contain his pleasure. “You like feeling like you're nothing, don’t you? Like you’re just a piece of meat for me to use. Of course you would get off to that you filthy whore.” Kyoutani just nodded, knowing if he tried to say another word his voice would break and betray him. As you continued to ride him, his cock punished you for not preparing yourself enough. 

Your walls fluttered around him perfectly; he struggled to keep himself together. The feeling became a little overwhelming, causing his legs to twitch slightly beneath you. From the previous denials there was no stopping him this time, his hips crashing into yours when you move back down. You go to make an attempt to stop him but his next thrust hits a deeper level, leaving the only noise to come out of your mouth is sweet moans.

Fighting to take back dominance, you push your hands onto his chest trying hard to win. Grinding your hips back down forcefully you end up bottoming out, only a string of curses being audible through your quiet whines. You were supposed to be riding him not him fucking you, he wasn’t allowed to get away with that and hear how good it felt. Your knees began to burn from the ongoing movements; you put your hands on his knees for more balance and a different position.

The moment you changed your movements, a loud crack interrupted your euphoric experience before feeling two firm hands gripping at your waist. Not a second to lose he holds you in place while thrusting upwards desperately, searching for the release you had delayed 3 times before. Although his pace was still the same as yours the feeling of his cock inside you started to sting again. Making sure his skin joined with yours each time he grinded upwards, bottoming you out each time.

Your head hung low, unable to keep any ounce of your body up without his help. A slur of words erupted from Kyoutanis mouth, stuttering his movements slightly. The rhythm he had created became sloppy and messy thrusts. Quickly moving your hands towards the biceps he had worked hard for, you try to find stabilization. This became almost impossible with your shaking legs combined with his violent thrusts and the way he brought your hips down to meet his. Moaning in ecstasy, the tight feeling began to build up within your stomach.

Bringing your head back up, you watch in amusement as the boy squeezes his eyes shut with whines corrupting his throat. His adams apple bobs in his throat, swallowing down as many whimpers as he could. “So- close” His release was coming rapidly, the twitching of his cock only confirming your suspicions. This wasn’t over yet. You still had a chance to add even a little bit of power to the mix. Shaky hands remove themselves from his sweat trickled skin, moving closer to the chain you had discarded earlier. Wrapping it around your hand once more you pull the boy closer to you. “Look at me” Your daring words are obeyed almost immediately, eyes connecting to share a moment of content. 

Those lustful orbs of his luring you in with the final thrusts. Your pussy clamps around him; your orgasm crashing down on you with hardly a moment to breathe. His followed shortly behind, the feeling of your core spilling all over him sending him into overdrive. His movements become slower and more thought out, helping you to ride through your high but still trying to keep himself from getting too sensitive. 

The feeling soon faded away and you fell flat onto the blonde boy's chest. Drum like beats echoed in your ears, his heart hammering in his chest. His hands slowly rubbing up and down your back with his fingertips softly drawing shapes. The warm touch of his hand makes you feel safe and at home. Not wanting to forget your train of thought you look up, placing a small kiss on his chest. “So…. the bed?” He looks above him at the piece of wood split unevenly. Kentarou's eyes come back to yours with a slight smirk. “I was impatient.” He kisses the top of your head before continuing “But since we already need to buy a new one, no harm in breaking it anymore.” A statement with many different meanings and outcomes but in this situation you knew there was only one. 

Still, you decided messing around a little didn’t hurt. “We jumping on the bed or something?” His touch went from your back to your shoulders and finally your cheek, rubbing circles across your blush. Applying a slight pressure to the tips of his fingers. “I was thinking more of a pillow fight type of thing” As soon as you heard those words he had two hands either side of your face caging you in. Kyoutani had flipped you so that he was on top now. A certain hunger lurked in the midst of those dark honey coloured irises of his. Seeing your reaction only caused a growing smirk to form onto his face. 

Showing off the pointed tips of his canines as he licked his lips. Karma had come back for revenge as your earlier actions starved him from what he needed most, now you had to pay for the consequences. Leaning his head down into the crook of your neck as he pressed gentle but firm kisses to your neck. Noticing the way your body shuddered as his tender lips brushed over one of your sweet spots; he skimmed the edge of his teeth against it before steadily sinking his teeth into the skin. 

Biting down harder and sucking at your skin every time you whimpered at his actions. You knew he was only doing this to get a reaction from you, chewing on your lower lip as you still denied him what he wanted. A sudden moan escaped your throat as Kyoutani’s tongue grazed the skin of your neck. Humming in acceptance, the boy continued down your body, his lustful gaze never leaving your face. The boy continued his actions in search of more of your sweet spots that would not only pleasure you but him as well. Deciding where he would attack based on the way you reacted.

As Kyoutani left short sweet kisses down your chest the cold metal from his collar came into contact with your skin. It’s cold touch sent shivers across your body as you got used to the foreign feeling. The smirk on his face itched at your skin, his mouth moving against the middle of your breasts. He lifted his head up for just a moment to admire his work, eyes trailing the dark marks. 

Leaning back down as he dragged his lips across your breast before latching onto your erected bud. Rolling it around his teeth as he sucked harshly wanting to hear more of your moans. “Feel-s good” Your words only encourage him to want to push you wayyy past your limit. Using his free hand to play with your other neglected breast, twisting your nipple with his fingers. Holding back your moans as he continued to pleasure you, a hum breaking out the prison of your mouth. Whining at the sudden loss of contact as he detached his hands and lips of you before he placed deliquiate kisses to your lower abdomen. 

The sensation of his hot breath skimmed against your skin and his lips caressed your lower stomach. Looking up through his half lidded eyes never breaking eye contact with you. You so desperately wanted to throw your head back in pleasure as he kept on inching his way towards your heat but your eyes never wandered from his. You stared back at him with anticipation when he opened your legs further lowering his mouth towards your pussy. 

Using his fingers to spread open the lips of your deprived cunt. Your hole twitched in need of his fingers, tongue almost anything at this point. Rubbing two of his fingers up and down spreading your juices as they coated him. “So fucking wet” Kyoutani growled lowly. Moving the tips of his fingers into your entrance as you sucked him in eagerly. 

“I just fucked you and you’re still so tight, I can barely fit three in.” His words came out slightly muffled before going back to licking lazy circles around your clit. The stretch of his fingers came as a sting to you, the new width adding a sweet mixture of pain and pleasure. Slowly, he begins to move in and out but no were near fast enough. His mouth attached to your clit, flicking his tongue. Your fingers dig into the bedsheets, still somewhat sensitive from your previous round.

His tongue continued his movements, lifting his other hand up to pull you further down the bed. The second he did, he sped up the motion of his fingers and pushed his tongue harder against your clit with each swipe. “FUCK- Kyo~ Feels too g-good~” You moan, trying to get away from his touch yet at the same time your body ached for more. Once again, he pulled you back down the bed eating you out harder than before. “Holy shit-” Your hand moves to the back of his head to direct him the places you needed him. As you push his head harder into your clit, he hits the perfect place with his tongue as well as brushing his fingers gently against your g spot. Your back arched slightly off the bed as he continued to attack the spots effortlessly. Unable to say words anymore, you opt for just letting him know how good he was with your moans. 

Kentarou’s teeth graze over your vulva making your legs naturally start to close around his head. The feeling was too intense to make you think about anything rational, he felt too good and he knew it, always making you want to scream out his name. His hand leaves your walls feeling empty again, the wet hand clinging to your other thigh so you couldn’t get out his grasp. His dark eyes open to look at you, the way you squirmed under his touch, the way you tried to fight your eyes from rolling back, the way your chest moved up and down when you tried to catch your breath but most importantly, the way your teeth couldn’t hold you back from moaning his name.

His firm grip moved from the back of your thighs to the inside, forcing them open again before removing his mouth from you. Your back collapsed back onto the bed and your eyes shut as you took a few seconds to catch your breath. When they opened again you could see the way Kyoutanis lips and chin glistened. “You taste so good darling, here.” He leans back over you, covering most of the light you had. The shadow on his face made him look dangerous. But the way he looked into your eyes made you think otherwise. 

Once again, his lips connected with yours. You could taste yourself on his tongue as he pushed it through into your mouth. Your hands move up to his back, scratching at his shoulders while pulling his body closer to yours. _“Shit”_ He hissed, pulling away from the kiss. In one swift motion, he turns your body onto your stomach and straddles the back of your thighs. Your fingers hook around the cool metal of his chain, placing it in your mouth to keep the whimpers from coming out. His hands massage the small of your back before landing a harsh smash across your ass. Even with the metal restricting your sound, an unforgiving whine slipped past. The stinging sensation making you unconsciously move your hips, silently begging for another. Your reward - or punishment - was given to you with another smack a bit higher than the last. “You’re such a dumb slut, wanting to be in pain. All you’re good for is that hole of yours. So worthless and pathetic.”

Another hard slap against your ass, this time the other side. “Can’t neglect that side can we, maybe we should make it even.” Your eyes were beginning to water and finally spilled when the loud sound of skin on skin echoed throughout your shared bedroom. You jolt at the motion unwillingly moaning at the feeling while he massages the places he just hit in an attempt to ease the sensation. “Fuck, you have no idea how much you’re driving me crazy” You moved your hips wanting him inside you again but only earning another harsh spank. The tears started to burn your cheeks. “Shit- Kyo fuck me already.” 

“Patience doll.” Kyoutani groaned as the tip of his cock brushed against your aching hole. He takes a fistful of your hair, guiding his cock into you slowly. Your hands instinctively tug at the bedsheets moaning when he bottoms you out. “Fuck-” he groans rolling his hips into you. Hissing at how tight you were. The pleasure from him stretching you out had tears brimming in the corners of your eyes. He growls again slowing his movements ever so slightly. 

Kentarou's movements stutter slightly as he gets used to the angle, landing another harsh smack across your ass causing your back to arch. “That’s my good slut” He groans, edging his way to a new pace. Your toes curl into the blanket as he thrusts low, ghosting over the spot hidden deep inside you. “Ri-ght there~” You moan and he makes a note to keep the angle that already had you shaking. His hands grip at your waist you were sure there would be marks when he was done. 

You let out a breathy moan locking your fingers around the chain again. He rocks his hips into yours desperately, using his grip on your waist to bring your body up to meet him halfway. Tugging on the chain, Kyos chest comes closer to your back letting his warm breath hit your lower ear. His lips caress the small stretch marks across your shoulder as he brings his hand over yours, intertwining your fingers together. The sound of skin on skin nearly drained out your moans and his curse words and oh my gods. One hand continued to pull your body to meet his while the other stayed holding yours, rubbing his thumb gently across yours. The way the two gestures completely contradicted the other was almost laughable but in this moment you couldn’t think of any other thing than the way he slammed against your cervix. Your heart started beating rapidly and the butterflies in your stomach fly to all the services of your body. 

Kyoutanis lips trail from your shoulder to your neck, making sure to suck and bite at your sweet spots he had mapped out in his mind. He knew your body better than you did, all the ways to make you moan, the ways to make you cry and the ones to make you shake unwillingly. He moves himself back up to kneeling and pulled your hips up higher with him, thrusting into you at a new angle. His hand pressed into the small of your back causing you to arch lower, guiding him to another sweet spot inside of you. “Oh- fu-ck-” You try to moan in between thrusts but barely able to form your words into a sentence.

The bed starts to creak and shake in time with his movements, ranging from slow, careful thrusts to needy, dominant ones. Moving his grip back to your hair, he pulled you up towards him so your back was pressed against his chest. “Say my name.” He said pressing his middle finger on to your clit, rolling the bud between his fingers before harshly circling it. Not being able to form any words he continues to fuck you until he was sick of not getting what he wanted.

Pushing you back onto the bed, one hand gripped your waist and the other grabbed onto the headboard forcing himself to go harder. “HOLY SHIT-” You almost scream feeling the familiar knot reappear in your stomach. He slams into you again causing you to moan the loudest you have before. “P-lease don’t s-stop~ aaaah~” Hot tears drip down your face and hit the already soaked pillow, unaware you saliva had made such a mess. A loud noise of something hitting the floor was heard and the bed tilted to the side slightly but neither of those things made Kyotani stop or even slow his movements. The ruthless pace being near too much to handle. “Say my- fucking name” He demanded moving his hand from your hip to your shoulder, pushing you deeper down him. 

Barely able to see or even talk you try your best to let the words slip out. “Kentarou- Kyo- Master- so- so close, _fuck_ don’t stop! Fee-ls so fuck-ing good~” Your praise didn’t go unnoticed as he - if possible - speeds up his pace, tangling his fingers in your hair. The knot was coming too much to handle, the feeling of firecrackers erupting from under your skin. Your hand finds its way back to Kyoutanis, squeezing gently to signal you couldn’t hold it any longer. “Cum for m Y/n. Cum all over my cock, tell me who you belong to.” His movements began to get sloppier but still harshly slapping his skin against yours, gripping the headboard tighter. Your mind went dizzy as euphoria spread completely throughout your body nearly forgetting what the blonde boy had said. You were brought quickly back to reality with a final slap against your ass sending you over the edge. “You- I belong to- you Kyo-” 

The warmth of your orgasm spread across his member, making lewd noises the more he pushed inside of you. Your legs nearly gave way but still you held yourself up, allowing your boyfriend to finish. A hard thrust caused another loud crack and Kentarous hand that was previously on the headboard now found its way to your waist. “I- Oh shit~ I’m cumming- FUCK” His words came out in low groans sending burning kisses across your body. His dick twitched inside of you before he pulled out with one swift movement, the loss of him making you gasp immediately. His cum coated your ass and dripped down to your thighs, leaving you messy and Kyoutani panting behind you.

Finally you let yourself fall onto the mattress catching your breath as fast as you can. Before you could notice the missing presence of your boyfriend a warm cloth laid on your shaking thighs, swiping up all the leftover mess the two of you had made. The fabric glided in between your legs, careful on the places that would be overly sensitive by now. After a few wipes across your ass it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Kentarou leaned into the bed pulling you onto his bare chest again, although many people thought it was over rated it was his favourite way of cuddling and many times he would fall asleep holding you this way. His fingertips traced the lining of your back, squeezing gently at the pieces of skin that folded over. “You are so fucking beautiful, you know that?” He said looking down at you. 

Although you may not have noticed, Kentarou saw the way you looked at your body in the mirror. He watched you pick and pull at your skin like you were nothing more than a piece of meat. He saw the way your face would drop a little after you finished a plate of food. He felt when you would tighten your grip on his hand whenever someone ‘prettier’ would walk past. He hated you for it. But he hated himself more. He would spend so long staring at you just to never come up with a reason why you felt this way. He would look at the girls and not blink an eye but when it came to you he had no way of stopping his heart from racing. He hated himself even more that he couldn’t find ways to show you just how amazing you were to him. 

His chest deflated as he let a low sigh pass through his lips. “Damn I want a hot pocket” He says looking towards the door. You look up at him furrowing your eyebrows which makes him shrug defensively “What?” He asked innocently. You laugh scoffing slightly, bringing your hand behind you to reach for a pillow and hitting it into his face. “You fat ass, THAT'S a pillow fight” Your laugh brings a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips. “Oh yeah?” He too reaches around to grab a pillow picking it up and pulling away from you. “You’re going down bitch” He snarled watching as you fail to get to your knees. “I see why they call you maddog” You joked giving him a small wink. 

For the second time that night you look around the bed, examining the damage the bed had taken. “What the fuck- thats like… three KO’s”. In addition to the unevenly split wooden beam the headboard was now cracked in two and one of the legs on the bed had gone under, leaving the bed slanted on one side. “At least you can say I broke you back and your bed” He smirks, throwing the pillow towards you. You immediately throw it back, not backing down to this man. “Yeah, yeah, shut up. You’re paying for a new bed frame” He put his hand out catching the soft pillow in his hand and throwing it to the side. “Half.” He said trying to act scary. “YOUUUU broke it so you pay for it” Your smirk again knowing you won the argument. “You bitch” He says catching you in his arms and tickling your stomach a little. You hold off your laughter as much as you can. 

You move so your back is leaning on his chest with his legs either side of you. His chin rests on your shoulder playing with your hands. “Why didn’t you cum inside?” you ask tracing your thumb over his knuckles. He thought for a second before placing a kiss on the back of your head. “Well I wore you out when we were fucking… there is no way I was putting a child in you.” You open your mouth to protest but realise he had a point. 

You relax again, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around you. “How come you act all lovey dovey around me and act like a wild animal around everyone else?” You ask, turning your face to him. He furrows his eyebrows. “Because they need to know I'm the Alpha.” His serious tone made it impossible not to laugh earning a few jabs from the boy. “Okay okay.. I don’t know I guess I’m just comfortable around you. It’s easy to let my guard down…” A smile creeps it’s way across your face hearing his words. You knew it was hard for Kyoutani to talk about things but it made you happy that he could do it with you. 

Laying your head back on his shoulder you sigh. “So… how about those hot pockets?”


End file.
